


Andy's Shoe Shining Discovery

by astin_grey



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Foot Fetish, Kink Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astin_grey/pseuds/astin_grey
Summary: Something small where Andy discovers his fetish





	Andy's Shoe Shining Discovery

Set just before season 3, episode 3, “Time Capsule”

Andy had been doing his best to shine shoes and be pretty okay at it. Guys would come by and sit in a chair, feet propped up so he could give them a quick touch up or a long sit while he made their shoes shine so he could see himself in the reflection. It was a good enough job. Tips paid for burgers and beers so that was enough. Then one day Chris dropped some shoes off for him with the promise of a high pay out for such a big load.

Chris Traeger is a generally handsome man. Anyone can agree to that. He’s built like an Adonis and is charmingly sweet. Andy liked how nice he was. That on top of giving him a lot of shoes which meant a lot of beer money for later. He took the shoes home one day and decided he’d spend the night working on making them the best he could. He grabbed the most well-worn running shoe out and decided to look inside. Apparently, Chris ran sockless because there was a definite foot print inside. That and the next thing that caught his eye was that Chris wore the same size as him. Size twelve and a half. Well, Andy sometimes pushed a thirteen but that wasn’t important. He realized his face was real deep inside the shoe and he for some reason sniffed deeply. It wasn’t bad…really it wasn’t at all. It made him think. Did he really like this job just for the pay?

Years ago, when Andy was in college but never ‘attending’ his roommate convinced him that the reason he was face planted into Andy’s feet while he slept was that he needed to know for science. It was a simple excuse but it worked. Every day and night til’ he dropped out Andy would let his roommate use his feet. Be it just smelling them for science, tasting them for science, or even sucking his toes for science…it felt good. Eventually, he tried it on his roommate and it was actually ok. Nothing to write home about really. Salty but kinda sweet. From that point, he never really tried it again. He thought about it often though.

Andy leaned back, confused why he was doing this now but then like a siren the shoe pulled him back in. He imagined Chris’s foot on his face after a long run, asking for a science rub or a science lick to clean his foot…what if those were never for science? What if his college roommate had a fetish…like bondage or saying mean things to people in bed? Did Andy have a foot fetish? Is that what this was? It was hard to say no when he went to sleep after shining every shoe with Chris’s running shoe basically taped to his face. Maybe he’d have to explore this some time…


End file.
